


The Blue Angel Next Door

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Yusaku finds a classmates ID which leads to a duel with the famous Blue Angel but she is nothing like what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yugioh Vrains fanfic before the series is even out and we know very little about it. It will be really weird to look back on this and see how much I predicted wrong. I expect many characters will be very out-of-character from how they will actually end up being. In fact Blue Angel’s outfit was just revealed this morning which makes her outfit in here inaccurate but I am keeping it as is. And yes this is a bit f Yusaku X Aoi.

Yusaku was sitting in class trying his best to hold in his anxiety. He wanted to go home already and log into Link-VRAINS. There he could actually get along with people, unlike this school. He hated standing out, people would always look for a chance to bully or annoy him. There was just no one here he could relate to or bond with.

As the bell rang everyone stood up to leave. As everyone was crowding towards the door a guy tripped and nearly fell but he bumped into a girl instead. They both seem alright and went on their way but Yusaku noticed the girl dropped a slip of paper. It looked like it had something written on it, important notes for class perhaps? Yusaku didn’t want the attention of being the one to give her the note back but he knew how much it would suck if he lost his notes and no one returned it.

Yusaku grabbed the note and was shocked by what he saw. It looked like a Links-VRAINS ID number. No it definitely was! He would recognize that string of digits anywhere!

Was that girl really a duelist on Link-VRAINS? He tried hard to remember the girl’s name. Somehow it just came to him, Aoi Zaizen. Was that it? He couldn’t be sure. He tried to remember any details about the girl. She was quiet and never talked much during class. She might have been called on once to answer a question but Yusaku couldn’t remember her voice at all. He also couldn’t remember seeing her hang out with well-known cliques or clubs. He couldn’t even recall her talking to a single friend. She seemed like quite a ghost.

If she really did play Link-VRAINS then he wanted to duel her. Maybe through their duel their minds could be linked together and they could become friends. He decided that night he would challenge this ID number to a duel and hope it actually did belong to his classmate.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

_“Blue Angel has accepted your duel request”_

Yusaku using the avatar of Playmaker was transported to an elaborate circus stage where the famed Charisma Duelist Blue Angel waited. How was the ID number that Aoi Zaizen had for Blue Angel? Yusaku had only heard about her a little bit but he knew she was fairly famous in Link-VRAINS. Was that really his classmate or was his classmate just an obsessed fan of Blue Angel?

It wasn’t hard to see one reason Blue Angel was so popular. Her avatar was nearly naked with a large pair of breasts. The clothes she did have on were an elaborate masquerade mask with a large elegant cape. Somehow she actually did seem very angelic. No way Aoi Zaizen would dress like that online. Would she? He didn’t know her at all but she seemed so reserved and shy. Nothing like someone who would wear this revealing exotic outfit.

Blue Angel spoke arrogantly, “So you are… Playmaker? What kind of dumb name is that, loser? Are you some American football player in real life? What effective plays could someone as nerdy as you make?”

Playmaker kept a calm expression, “I want to learn more about who you are so a duel is the best way read into it.”

Playmaker went first and set a monster in Monster Zone #3. He then ended his turn.

Blue Angel laughed mockingly, “You challenge me and then your only move is a pathetic defense. How pitiful! Is this your first time little boy? Are you a scared little virgin?”

Yusaku flinched. He felt way more offended being called a virgin then he knew he should have. He did his best to remain calm. He knew she was just trying to psych him out. So why was she so good at getting under his skin?

Blue Angel activated Trickster Lightstage which allowed her to add Trickster Cardina to hand. Upon normal summoning it to her Mosnter Zone #3 she was able to add Trickster Lillybell to hand who was special summoned in Attack Position to her Monster Zone #4 thanks to its effect.

“Get ready to be crushed little boy and run back home to your mama.”

Trickster Cardina attacked Yusaku’s facedown which was revealed to be Bittron. From attacking a higher DEF monster, Blue Angel lost 200 LP and dropped to 3800.

“You…” stuttered Blue Angel as rage overcame her, “You stupid little faggot! How dare you hide behind such a high defense. You are nothing but a scared little pussy! I’m going to beat you down like the little bitch you are!”

Playmaker took a step back. He couldn’t help but be a little unnerved by her outburst. He was trying hard not to show how afraid he was but his hands on his controller were getting really sweaty.

Blue Angel commanded Trickster Lillybell to attack directly which dropped Playmaker’s LP down to 3200 and then Trickster Lightstage did an additional 200 which dropped his LP down to 3000. She advanced to her Main Phase 2 where she sent both of her monsters to the graveyard to Link Summon Trickster Holy Angel to the Extra Monster Zone above her Monster Zone #4. She then set a spell/trap card.

Blue Angel smirked and confidently boosted “I end my turn. I suggest you forfeit right now and never log onto Link-VRAINS ever again. My passionate fanboys will hunt you down and dox you once they hear how angry you made me. Your sad excuse of a life will be over.”

Playmaker yelled back, “Shut up! Link-VRAINS is my home, my true home. Nobody could ever take that away from me.”

Playmaker sent Bittron to the graveyard to Link Summon Link Spider to the other Extra Monster Zone above his Monster Zone #4. Using the effect of Link Spider he special summoned another Bittron to his Monster Zone #4. He then Normal summoned Cyverse Gadget to his Monster Zone #3. Its effect allowed him to special summon the Bittron in his Graveyard back to his Monster Zone #5. He then sent the Link Spider, Cyverse Gadget, and the Bittron in his Extra Monster Zone #4 to the graveyard to Link Summon Decode Talker to his Extra Monster Zone. By the effect of Cyverse Gadget he special summoned a Gadget Token in defense position to his Monster Zone #3. Since Decode Talker was linked to Bitron and the Gadget Token, its ATK was raised to 3300!

Playmaker explained, “The links between my monsters is strong and together we’ll never be hacked apart by you!”

Decode Talker attacked Trickster Holy Angel but Blue Angel activated her trap card, Trickster Shield which prevented it from being destroyed by battle.

“But you still take the damage!” Playmaker announced.

Blue Angel’s LP dropped to 2500. Playmaker ended his turn.

Blue Angel screamed at the top of her lungs, “How dare you hurt me so much you insolent maggot! I am going to find out where you live and rape your mother! I am going to violate your her ass and tie you down so you are forced to watch you piece of shit! I am going to slit your throat and watch you die slowly and painfully!”

“Stop it!” Playmaker yelled out, “Why are you so mean and violent? Link-VRAINS is suppose to be a place where people can come together. Where we leave our physical bodies behind to let our brains link up to each other. Why do you bully people so much?”

Blue Angel quickly responded, “Because it is what people love. This duel is being recorded and will be shown online. When people see how much I crush your spirit I will be even more popular. Don’t you know that everyone loves the villain more than the hero? Being a good person leaves you alone and empty. No… not here! I can be seen here. I can be loved here. So I don’t care whose feelings I need to step on. If it keeps me from killing myself I am going to do it! ARGH! I’ll edit all of that out later.”

Blue Angel again summoned another Trickster Cardina to her Monster Zone #3 and again searched out another Trickster Lillybell to special summon to her Monster Zone #5. Both linked to her Trickster Holy Angel when summoned so Trickster Holy Angel did 200 damage twice reducing Playmaker down to 2600. But then Trickster Lightstage did another 400 damage reducing him further down to 2200. Even worse is these effects increased Trickster Holy Angel’s ATK up to 2400 until the end of turn. She then banished Trickster Shield from her graveyard to switch the ATK and DEF of Bittron. She attacked the Gadget Token with Trickster Lillybell and then attacked the weakened Bittron with Trickster Cardina. With both monster linked to Decode Talker destroyed its ATK was back down to 2300. Trickster Holy Angel destroyed it and Trickster Stage added on another 200 damage which brought Playmaker’s LP down to 1900.

But Playmaker special summoned Salvegent Driver to his Monster Zone #5 since his Cyverse Link monster was destroyed. Blue Angel seemed to not notice or care though as in her Main Phase 2 she Link summoned another Trickster Blue Angel to her Monster Zone #5 which triggered the effect of her first Trickster Blue Angel and Trickster Lightstage which together did 400 more damage and brought Playmaker down to 1500. She ended her turn with a wicked laugh.

Playmaker placed his hand on his deck and took a deep breathe, “Blue Angel, despite all the mean terrible things you have said I want to believe that you are not a bad person. I think in real life you would never say those things to someone’s face.”

In his mind he pulled up every vague memory of Aoi Zaizen that he could. She didn’t seem anything like Blue Angel but still there was a chance it was still her and the only way he could find out was by being linked to Blue Angel through this duel.

“Lets end this so I can decode what your heart is actually talking about.” Playmaker said confidently.

He discarded a Spell Card to special summon Decode Talker to his Mosnter Zone #3. He then normal summoned Cyverse Mover in his Monster Zone #2 and used its effect to move the Trickster Holy Angel in Blue Angel’s Extra Monster Zone back to her Monster Zone #4. He then sent Salvegent Driver and his Link 3 Decode Talker to the graveyard to Link Summon Firewall Dragon to the now empty Extra Monster Zone above his Monster Zone #2.

“Decode Talker and its allies link up to create the firewall that will protect the net from the forces of evil! I program it to take the shape of a dragon that can deliver justice across the digital sea! I Link Summon Firewall Dragon!”

With both Playmaker’s Cyverse Mover and one of Blue Angel’s Trickster Holy Angel linked to Firewall Dragon, it used its effect to return both of Blue Angel’s Trickster Holy Angels to her Extra Deck. Firewall Dragon attacked her directly and ended the duel.

Blue Angel screamed out, “Nooooo! This can’t be happening! How did I lose to such a pathetic loser? I will find out who you really are and make your life a…”

“Actually I think I might know you in real life.” Playmaker interupted.

Blue Angel’s avatar wore a blank expression, “Umm… no… you are just bluffing… you can’t… I mean…”

Blue Angel’s fearsome facade crumbled away into more of a shy scared girl.

Playmaker explained, “I believe we both go to the same…”

Blue Angel suddenly logged off.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

The next day at school as the final bell rang, Yusaku shyly approached Aoi Zaizen and asked, “Umm excuse me, Miss Zaizen I believe it is.”

Aoi turned towards to him slowly. She asked softly, “Yes that is my name. What is it?”

Yusaku felt a tight feeling in his throat but he swallowed his nerves and blurted out, “Sorry but I need to ask, does the name ‘Blue Angel’ mean anything to you?”

Aoi gasped and she started violently shaking. She put her hands to her head and looked like she was about to vomit.

“You… you… are you… Pla… Play… no… no…”

Yusaku suddenly regretted sayig it but before his brain could think up a solution his stupid mouth blurted out, “Yes, I am Playmaker.”

Aoi let out a loud 'yelp’ as she looked like she was about to collapse, “It can’t be. No! It just… I can’t… I’m dead… I’m going to kill myse…”

“It is ok!” Yusaku’s hand was on her shoulder out of instinct which embarrassed him but he kept talking, “Despite the cruelty I actually really enjoyed our duel. Thank you.”

Aoi was short of breathe and sounded like she was nearly choking, “But I said such horrible mean terrible things to you. Nobody was ever suppose to know the real me. I can’t go on…”

Yusaku smiled, “I mean it. I know it was just a proxy. I really feel like our real souls did actually link together. I forgive you.”

“You mean it!” Aoi wrapped Yusaku in a massive hug.

She was practically on top of him and shaking her body with joy. Yusaku felt his blood pressure rushing through his body. It didn’t help that her skirt was so short, her panties were rubbing against his aroused groin and then he couldn’t help but picture her in Blue Angel’s outfit.

Yusaku got a nosebleed and passed out from blood loss.


End file.
